This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. As part of our dissemination program we have installed several off-campus self-referencing systems with Ionview support. Some 15 complete systems (amplifiers, manipulators and software) have been installed to date. Productivity from these off site platforms is quite uneven, with more work coming from groups already well trained in the technique at the resource itself. Our more recent installations are serviceable through the Internet, particularly with regards to providing software upgrades.